I Can't Let Yu Go
by SoSuke40
Summary: It's time for Yu to depart. Everyone's involved in saying something positive for Yu, but one person still feels upset about Yu's departure.


I Can't Let Yu Go

See what I did there guys? You? Yu?

Anyway, it's been a while, has it not?! I've been buried in homework, doing artwork for people and whatnot. But, HEY, I was a bit free so quickly typed this up.

No school's stopping me from writing! :D

So, I'm writing a story on Yosuke and a *ahem* friend from my school.

That'll be entertaining for me, I guess.

So here's my latest.

By the way, I haven't given up on my sequel yet. It's just lengthy. And kind of tedious since I'm not an experienced author :'(

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Persona 4, Atlus or anything related to them.

Okay, done. :D

"You know... it's been nice having you around."

"Yes, I found that you were an amazing help. In more ways than one."

"Hell, I'm gonna miss you Senpai."

"Senpai... it hasn't been long enough."

"Senpai, whenever you need help with another mystery, I'll be right there."

"Sensei! Don't forget me, okay?"

"..."

Yu stared at Yosuke. In fact, everyone did. Yosuke wasn't the type to stay quiet. Especially around Yu.

"Yosuke?"

Yosuke jumped slightly at being addressed so suddenly. He was too busy controlling his emotions deep inside his heart.

"Yu... I... well, I...!" Yosuke stuttered, his eyes beginning to water without warning. He felt his insides clench tightly as he took off, off of the platform, out of the train station, anywhere away from there.

"Yosuke..." Yu outstretched his hand then replaced it slowly.

"What's up with _him_?" Chie scoffed, looking in the direction Yosuke went.

"I remember!" Teddie exclaimed. "He was acting all quiet and moody last night, I remember! Especially when I asked to go to Aiya's."

"Maybe he was in a bad mood." Kanji shrugged.

Yu pursed his lips, deep in thought.

"Narukami, your train's here." Dojima said, snapping Yu out of his own thoughts.

"Everyone..." Yu whispered.

Yosuke was hunched up outside Aiya, his eyes glued to the cold and bleak concrete.

He had his bright orange headphones covering his ears; one of the many signs that he wasn't in the mood to acknowledge the world.

Then he saw a familiar pair of shoes and trousers.

He looked up slowly, but it was just a stranger walking past.

Sighing, he removed his phone from his pocket and stared at the blank screen.

"Great, my phone's dead." Yosuke muttered, kicking a stray stone into the street. "What am I gonna do now?" The brunette removed his headphones, slowly switching the headphone output from the phone to his iPod.

"I know what you can do."

Brown eyes swiftly looked up to see a slightly worried and breathless Yu Narukami staring down at him.

"You can pay for another train for me." Smirking, Yu sat next to his best friend on the cold floor.

"What are you doing here?" Yosuke whispered, spying another stone to kick into the road.

"I'm here to see you Yosuke." Yu mumbled, breathing heavily through his nose. "Why did you leave me?"

Flinching slightly, Hanamura chewed his bottom lip a little before replying quietly.

"I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye." Yosuke whispered.

Yu wrapped an arm around Yosuke's small waist and pulled him closer, feeling extremely affectionate.

"Yosuke, I thought we talked about this." Yu gently muttered into Yosuke's ear.

"I know, but..."

"But nothing. We talked about this."

A couple of weeks beforehand, Yosuke and Yu were in full-gaming mode in the Dojima household.

As the two boys jumped up and cried out with pure happiness that they'd won, Yosuke paused in mid-cheer, his arms still in the air.

"What is it Partner?" Yu asked, still grinning.

"I was just thinking," Yosuke sat down and fiddled with his headphone wire anxiously. "When you leave, we won't be able to game as often as this."

Yu frowned as he fell back onto the chair, much closer to his best friend than he was before.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"I've been thinking a lot about how we won't go into the TV anymore, we won't game as often and more importantly..." Yosuke added, almost silently. "We won't be able to see each other anymore."

Yu pulled his best friend into a tight embrace, earning a small, choked sob.

"Yosuke, I'll come back."

"What if you forget me? What if... you decide that you don't want to come back anymore?"

"I won't. I promise."

"..."

"Are you crying Yosuke?"

"N-No..."

Pulling back to look at Yosuke's face, he sighed at how sodden and upset his best friend's face was.

"Don't lie to me. You know I don't like it."

Moving forwards slowly, Yu planted a quick but soft kiss on Yosuke's pink lips. As he retracted, Yosuke spoke shakily.

"Yu... that'll just make me miss you more." Yosuke leaned into Yu's gentle touch.

"Same here Yosuke. Same here."

"But it'll still hurt me inside."

"What exactly do you want me to do Yosuke?"

"Stay here."

Yu was taken aback, but regained his composure quickly.

"I... can't do that."

Yosuke stood up suddenly. "Why not?!"

"Calm down." Yu looked around at the housewives staring. "People are beginning to look."

"I won't calm down because I don't care!" Yosuke shouted. "I want you to stay with me and not leave my side!"

Yu stared as Yosuke paced up and down, running his hands through his hair, over his face.

"Yosuke, I want to but..."

"But nothing Yu!" Yosuke stopped pacing and stared at the sky, away from Yu. "Just go. There's no point in holding you back. Especially if you don't want to stay." Yosuke began running away from Yu, his whole frame trembling, his face crumpling, his heart hurting.

Yu watched Yosuke leave, removing his phone from his pocket.

"Hey."

"Chie? He's feeling... emotional."

"Oh? I don't know what's wrong with him." He could hear her suck the air in through her teeth, thinking. "Go and see him."

"What? But..."

"Hello?"

"Is that Yukiko?"

"No, it's Kanji, Rise, Naoto and Teddie too."

"Right." Yu chuckled lightly. "So, what do I do? What do I say to him?"

"Senpai! Get it together! You're going to march over to him and tell him what's what."

"Kanji or Rise?"

"Rise."

"Oh. That's not that easy."

"Senpai, Yosuke-senpai is acting this way because he has grown a very tight bond with you, maybe not just as a friend."

"Thanks for the hypothesis, Naoto."

"That's not a hypothesis, it's an observation."

Everyone on Chie's end laughed and Yu laughed quietly.

"Alright. I'll go and see him. I'll ring later."

"Bye!" Everyone called through the phone before ending the call.

"I guess I'd better make my decision."

Sat in a tall tree was Hanamura, hunched up small.

"I didn't even think that he _wanted _to go back." He muttered to himself.

"I thought he'd want to be with me forever. I don't want to lose anyone else.

Not ever."

Yosuke shuffled on his branch, making it creak.

Yu, with his very sensitive ears, heard the close rustling and went to investigate.

"Yosuke? Are you around here?" Yu asked, looking around the medium sized group of trees.

Trying to keep very silent, Yosuke tried to shuffle to make himself comfortable, and that made the branch crack further.

"I can hear you, I just can't see you." Yu put his hands on his hips.

"I don't want to talk, Yu." Yosuke said quietly.

"But I want to talk to you. I want to explain." Yu looked left and right slowly.

"No, Yu." Yosuke shuffled violently on the branch, making it crack dangerously.

Suddenly, Yosuke was falling, falling quickly to the ground below.

Giving out a high-pitched squeak, Yosuke shut his eyes, waiting for the solid ground to hit him.

But it never happened.

Opening his big brown eyes slowly, he saw that he was in Yu's arms.

"Hello."

"..."

"Let me talk to you."

"Tch, I don't want to."

"I want you to come with me."

"What?!" Yosuke flinched in Yu's tight grip.

Yu smiled and looked down at his best friend.

"I mean what I say Yosuke. We have another room and I want you to fill it."

"But, what about Junes? My parents? Everyone else?"

"I know it's a lot to ask." Yu sighed, his fringe covering most of his eyes. "But you have until the end of today to decide. That's when I'm leaving."

Releasing his best friend, Yu walked away from the confused and curious brunette.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chie, it's me."

"Well, duh."

"Anyway, what would you do if, say for example, moved away with Yu?"

The sound of Chie spluttering juice everywhere made Yosuke laugh.

Yosuke tried to stretch his phone charger to his bed, carefully stepping over stray clothes.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Well, what would you do?"

"I'd be a bit surprised, but whatever you wanted to do, I'd back you up."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. So, you'd be cool with it?"

"Totally. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, got to go!"

"Hey, Yosuke wa-"

Yu was stood at the train station at precisely 6 pm.

He looked at his watch and sighed lowly, he had plenty of patience, but Yosuke tested it sometimes.

That was until he heard a car pull up just in front of him.

"Yu!" Yosuke called, jumping out of the car and to his friend.

"Have you made up your mind?" Yu asked, his grey eyes flashing with curiosity.

"I have." Yosuke hung his head and stared at the ground.

Yu tilted Yosuke head up gently and looked deep into his eyes.

"I get it." Yu whispered.

"Do you?" Yosuke replied, just as quietly.

"I do." Yu said, before moving forward and tasting Yosuke's lips for the last time. "I'll miss you."

Yosuke made a small sound and moved his hands up to hold Yu's face. "I love you Leader."

Moving back slowly, Yu looked at Yosuke's soft face.

"I love you too." Yu planted another kiss on Yosuke's cheek, before turning and walking away, dragging his bags.

Following his best friend, partner and leader, Yosuke took a quick look at his father in the car and gave him a sad smile.

As both of the boys packed Yu's luggage into the holder, the silver haired man caught someone else packing their things into another holder. _Just a stranger, _Yu thought.

"I guess this is it." Yu said finally.

"I guess so." Yosuke replied, chewing his bottom lip mindlessly. "I'll text you."

"So..." Yu sighed, feeling a bit speechless. "I've never been one for goodbyes. So, I'll see you soon."

"Yu..." Yosuke whispered as Yu went onto the train.

Yu watched Yosuke give a sad smile and a thumbs up. Giving the same gesture back, Yu grinned.

Yu went into his hand luggage bag to remove a bag of crisps, but when he looked out of the window, his best friend had gone.

"Huh? Where is he?" Yu asked out loud, aware of the fact that he was talking to himself.

"Right here." Yu turned quickly to see Yosuke leaning against the frame of the booth.

"What are you doing here? The train's about to leave!" Yu spluttered in surprise.

"I only said that I made up my mind." Yosuke replied, sitting next to his best friend. "I never said that I couldn't join you."

"What?!" Yu repeated. In an act of pure happiness, Yu grabbed Yosuke's face and forced a kiss onto Yosuke's tender lips, earning a small chuckle.

"You didn't think I wouldn't come, did you?"

"...I thought that, yes."

Grabbing onto the front of Yu's shirt, the brunette tilted his head so he could feel more, feel closer to his best friend.

"I can't let you go."

"And I can't let _you _go."

"Will we be together forever?"

"I'll stay with you and never leave your side. We'll always be together."

Shaking slightly, Yosuke opened his eyes slightly to see his friends on the platform outside, gawping and laughing.

"Look Partner, they're all staring."

"They are? Well, I don't care. As long as we're together..."

"We'll always be happy, right?"

"Exactly."

Yu turned to see his team-mates and friends waving and wolf-whistling.

The leader smiled and waved, his right-hand man grinning and waving alongside him.

Opening the window, the two boys heard the calls of everyone.

"Don't bother him too much Yosuke!"

"Have fun in Tokyo Narukami and Yosuke-kun!"

"Now who's the gay one Senpai? Well whatever, see you soon!"

"I'll be there on my next tour, I'll get you both backstage passes!"

"Senpai, I hope everything works out!"

"Sensei! Yosuke! I'll miss you beary much! I hope you have a grrreat time."

"Bye Big Bro, bye Yosuke!"

"I'll leave your room as it is Narukami, spare futon and all."

Feeling their hearts pounding with affection, Yu and Yosuke waved out of the window, shouting their farewells and the train left the station.

They watched as everyone ran after the train, crying and laughing simultaneously.

When they couldn't see sight of their friends, Yu closed the window and slumped in his seat.

"Tired Partner?" Yosuke asked, wrapping a coat over his friend's shoulders.

"Very. Forgive me if I fall asleep." Yu yawned, his eyes beginning to close.

"It's alright, I might sleep too." Yosuke chuckled before resting his head on Yu's shoulder tiredly.

"Sleep well, okay?" Yu muttered.

"I will." Yosuke mumbled, his eyes flickering. "Oh, Yu?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you."

"Mm..."

"Hmm?"

"Mmhm."

"Hm..."

"Mm... hmm..."

"Mmhm... hm..."

**Translation for the last bit: **

"**It's fine..."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Alright..."**

"**I... love you."**

"**Yeah, love you too..."**

**I got lazy and thought about messing around with the last bit. So, I wrote this very quickly and it turned out alright (I guess).**

**Heartbeat, Heartbreak will take a long time to get up.**

**I haven't written much since my first story.**

**Thanks for reading and...**

**GIMME REVIEWS! **

**Thank you Readers! \(^o^)/**


End file.
